The Unnamed Fic
by Nananabooboo
Summary: Harry had a car accident when he was little, and was raised by a elderly doctor and his wife. He got a new name, and Harry Potter stopped excisting. (Lousy summary, and no name, gonna think up one sometime soon)
1. At St Helens

~~~*~~~  
  
A young man with flaming red hair and green eyes stood was standing in a small ward, checking the charts for the little patient in there. He bent over and smoothed the boy's hair and sighed.  
  
"He hasn't awoken yet. Has anyone come to look for him?"  
  
The man jumped and flailed around. He smiled dryly when he saw a middle- aged colleague of his enter the room and look at the sleeping patient.  
  
"No, he hasn't stirred, and as for the other, there haven't been any reports of a missing child, and we think he isn't an orphan. His clothes may be ill fitting, but they are nice brand clothes, pretty expensive. I should know, my wife drags me along whenever she can to look at children clothes."  
  
"My wife went through that too. How is the little one anyway? What was his name again?"  
  
"David, he's nearly two years old and is already wearing us both out with his escapades. I don't know where he gets his energy. The other day he tore down the curtains in the living room and broke all the little statues Annalise has been collecting since she was a child. But we just couldn't find it in our hearts to scold him, when he looks at us with his green eyes; he got them from me, but his blond hair from Annalise. He looks like a real angel, but really is a devil in disguise."  
  
Both men laughed, but stopped very quickly and looked uncomfortably at the eerily still child lying in the large hospital bed in front of them.  
  
"Poor kid, I wonder why his parents aren't worried about him. He doesn't look more then three or four at the most. Jill, the nurse who looks after him, thought that maybe he had been abused. He has bruises, not from the accident, and this odd scar on his forehead. I think that he just got into some fights; you see how his glasses are broken. And there is that, he needs stronger glasses then the ones he's wearing. Shame for such a little kid to be treated so badly." The first man said.  
  
They were silent, and the second spoke up again.  
  
"He could be older, there are some signs of malnutrition, but somehow I don't think so, he may be just small for his age. You know, I think he's not much taller then my David, but David was never little, not since he was born."  
  
"We'll see when he wakes up. He got hit pretty hard; the driver said he just suddenly appeared out of thin air. Probably not looking at the road. People should be more careful when driving. Children all over the streets these days. If I ever would have had children I would have moved to the country."  
  
"Yeah, having children is the best thing that ever happened to me, everyone should have children." He stopped abruptly and looked guiltily at the older man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite, you and your wife were never could have children." It was more of a statement than a question and the man nodded solemnly.  
  
"We always meant to adopt, but we just couldn't bring us to it. It never did seem right. But I guess it's too late now. I have to get going, more patients to check up on. I'll see you around Abe."  
  
"Yeah, time passes when you're having fun." Abe said sarcastically. "How was that woman in the next room? Marjory wasn't it. She's a terror I tell you. Insisted on having her dog in the ward with her, and her relatives are no better, a family of three, a little,"He made exclamation marks in the air with his hands, "boy, that child is about five, and he's dangerously large. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't make it past twenty before his heart fails him."  
  
The other man nodded and together they made their way out of the small room, nearly crashing into a horse faced woman with a long neck, who was coming from the next room. She looked at them disdainfully before stalking off. The older man, after a momentary look at little boy with the unruly jet- black hair, felt a pang of remorse for the bereaved child and closed the door carefully behind him and walked hastily away.  
  
~~*~~  
  
An hour later, at number four Privet Drive, a one Petunia Dursley was feeding her little whale of a son when her husband came home from work. She beamed and went to give him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I have decided to clear the cupboard in the weekend." Vernon Dursley announced  
  
Petunia stopped dead and turned to face him.  
  
"But, what of the freaks, they might come to look for him. What will we tell them?" she whispered  
  
Vernon snorted.  
  
"We'll tell them the truth, but leave out the fact that we didn't go and fetch him afterwards. The kid had an accident and disappeared. They can't expect us to turn our lives upside down to look for a boy that isn't even our own. And the law won't bring him back to us, I checked. He doesn't even exist in our world. No records of Harry Potter living with us, or connected to our name in any way." He smiled in glee and swept his wife off her feet in a joyful hug. She hugged him back, but rushed back to her son when she heard him wail, giving him a bowl of ice cream.  
  
Petunia turned again to her husband after consoling her son and promising him some candy before he went to bed, and smiled.  
  
"I've always wanted to turn that cupboard into a shoe closet. I'll go tomorrow and buy some lighting and wallpaper for it." She said and stroked her son's hair.  
  
"Now we'll finally be a real family, with no freaks to endanger my sweet Duddydums."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was considered the greatest wizard of modern times. He probably was, tying with a Tom Riddle, but he preferred not to think too much about him. Albus was the headmaster of one of the greatest wizarding school in the world, and he was very fond of it, both the school itself, and the people in it.  
  
But every man must get some time off from his work, and that was what Albus had done this year, for the first time since he became headmaster. He had packed his pocket, and after seeing to that his friend, a phoenix called Fawkes, would be fed and watered, he had set off to who-knows-where.  
  
So when the orb on his desk, the one that he checked every day, glowed red and then black before fading again, no one was there to see it but Fawkes the phoenix, who would never be able to share his information with anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, it's seems pretty weird, tell me what you think of it. The orb will be explained later.  
  
I seem to have an affixation of writing strange fics, they are so much more fun to write then the others.  
  
If you find some weird sentences, they are attributed to the fact that I'm not a native English speaker. If it really annoys you, just point them out, and I'll probably try to fix it.  
  
And please, if you have to flame, please do so with proper writing, not only upper-case letters, it's so annoying... 


	2. Decicions

~~~*~~~  
  
He opened his eyes and blinked, twice. It was dark. He looked around and saw nothing. Oh, that was right, he did use glasses. Where were his glasses? He was really thirsty too. Where was he? He made to sit up, but it sent a sharp pain through his back and he let out a soft whimper. It was quickly gone, and he slowly made his way out of the bed and to his feet. It was a pretty large bed, he observed. Now, to find some water. He stumbled around in the dark and finally found the door. He gasped when the light stung him in the eyes. Was he dead? Was this heaven? He must be able to find something to drink, if this was heaven. But as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that it was just a large corridor. He walked on, looking for something to parch his thirst.  
  
"What are you doing, walking out in the middle of the night, with no slippers on?"  
  
He stumbled when he heard the voice, and turned around to see a woman in white clothes. So, maybe this was heaven, he thought with disappointment. He had always hoped heaven would be pretty.  
  
"I was really thirsty." He whispered. Angels didn't get angry, did they? So it was most likely all right to ask for something to drink. They wouldn't shout at him.  
  
"Then you could've just rung the bell, little one. What is your name again?" The Angel asked as she offered him her hand.  
  
He was about to tell her when he realized that he didn't know his name. Didn't he have a name? Tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
"No, what is wrong? Don't cry, you don't have to tell me your name. Come with me and we'll get something to drink." The Angel said comfortingly and bent down to hold him.  
  
He sniffled and gratefully accepted the carton of juice she offered him. The Angel asked him to wait in the large chair; she was going to fetch Jacob.  
  
He didn't know who Jacob was, but he hoped he was nice. He absently drank his juice and sat in the chair waiting for the Angel to come back. He was hurting a bit, like he had when he sat up in the bed.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard two sets of footsteps come his way. He smiled gratefully when they came close enough for him to see. The Angel was back, and the other must be Jacob.  
  
The Angel sat down beside him and the man knelt in front of him. They stopped talking, and the man looked him in the eyes and frowned. Had he disappointed Jacob already, he thought horrified. Or maybe Jacob didn't like him drinking the juice. He looked down and shaking he held out the carton.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"What are you talking about?" The man asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to drink your juice. I'm sorry"  
  
There was silence and he looked up. Jacob wasn't frowning anymore; he looked merely surprised. Maybe no one had ever apologized for drinking his juice.  
  
"The juice?" Jacob asked. "You can keep the juice. But can you tell me what your name is?"  
  
His bottom lip started shaking. Now he was going to disappoint the man because he couldn't tell him his name.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered and tears leaked from his eyes. He looked at the man, and saw he wasn't angry or disappointed; he looked thoughtful.  
  
"Amnesia perhaps?" The man asked the Angel, who nodded.  
  
"Couldn't tell me either. Maybe it will come back with time." She answered.  
  
The man turned back to him and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's all right. You had a nasty bump on your head, and it made you forget your name. You'll remember it later. Do you remember your parent's names, or where you lived? It's okay if you don't, we'll find your mommy and daddy."  
  
Find his mommy and daddy. An image flashed through his mind.  
  
"Mommy and daddy are gone to heaven, do you know them?" he said softly when the image was gone.  
  
The Angel made a sympathetic sound, and the man grasped his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Your mommy and daddy are in heaven. Have they been there long?" Jacob asked.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't remember his mommy and daddy, and the Angel and the man didn't know them. He was tired and he hurt. He felt tears well up in his eyes and run down his face. The man let go of one hand and wiped away the tears.  
  
"All right, let's just go to bed now, and we'll talk better in the morning."  
  
Jacob scooped him up in his arms and carried him to his bed. The little boy was asleep within minutes. Jacob felt mentally tired after their short conversation. So the boy's parents were dead. He had been working with children long enough to know they didn't lie about things like that, and did hardly know how too. He sighed as he went to speak with Jill, getting himself a hot cup of coffee.  
  
He didn't know what to do. No one had turned in a claim on the boy, and probably wouldn't. He didn't have a name so they couldn't look him up with the police to find where he lived. A fleeting thought tried to make it's way to the surface but he quickly pushed it down.  
  
"Are you all right dr. Baker? You look tired. Poor kid there, alone and orphaned. I had wondered why no one came to see him." Jill said as she made herself a cup of coffee. "I wonder what will happen to the boy now, will they contact children homes in that area or what do you think?"  
  
Jacob looked at her carefully.  
  
"I was thinking of adopting him if no one else comes and claims him." He said, put his cup down and walked away, leaving an astonished nurse behind.  
  
~~~*~~~~~~*~~~  
  
This chapter was quite short, and, well, it was only a filling. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to get out of the hospital. I hope I'll be able to in the next. Any ideas on everything, and especially a TITLE FOR THE FIC will be appreciated. I'll give you something if you come up with a good title *wink* 


	3. Of Gossiping and Social Workers

~~~*~~~  
  
Nurses are busy women. Some nurses are busier than others, and a particular threesome at st. Helens was most definitely the busiest of all, in the gossiping area that is. Right now, a meeting was being held in the hospital's cafeteria, over a cup of coffee and some scones.  
  
"My, have you heard the latest? Dr. Baker is adopting. And moving to the country."  
  
"Oh, but he's so old. Fifty something. A little baby?"  
  
"No. Remember the little boy with the amnesia, whom everyone called seven?"  
  
"No way. He's adopting little seven?"  
  
"In fact, no one ever came to get the boy, so he would have been sent to an orphanage anyway. Our dr. Baker and his wife jumped to and adopted him. "  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. And apparently dr. Baker got accepted a position as a local doctor in some dreary little country village. I don't even remember the name, but he's already handed in his resignation, leaving at the end of the month. I heard him talking to Abe, and seven will come to live with dr. Baker and his wife just before they move, in a month or so."  
  
"Wow. I'm so happy for Jacob. He was always so good with children, I always found it a shame he never had any."  
  
Two faces turned sharply toward her.  
  
"You are on first name basis with dr. Baker? Since when?"  
  
The nurse blushed.  
  
"He invited me to dinner once, he's quite nice really."  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"You think you could get him to put in a good word for me? I really need a promotion now, and everyone would be awed if dr. Baker complimented me."  
  
"Wha-what? I'm not sure.."  
  
Her friend quickly cut her off.  
  
"Try or I'll tell everyone what you did then Loretta." She said with a meaningful stare.  
  
"That's unfair. I can't just walk up to dr. Baker and ask him to promote you." Loretta squeaked.  
  
"And why can't you do that, my dear Loretta?"  
  
All three nurses squealed and turned around. A grinning man was standing over them, dressed in a casual suit with a coat on his arm.  
  
"Dr. Baker" They said simultaneously.  
  
"I just dropped to say good-bye to everyone. You probably know where I'm going." He said and smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'll see you around someday again. You'll come to visit Lory? Your mother has the address, but I doubt you will have a hard time finding the doctor in Godric's Hollow, as there will be only one." He turned away and added. "I heard they were looking for someone to replace old Mrs. Marigold. I think they would be glad to get someone with the right experience."He winked and walked away, grinning.  
  
An hour later he was sitting with his wife in a small dusty office, only steps away from having a little child of their own. The social worker prattled on and on about what they should have in mind. He already knew all of it. She said the same things every time they came here. At first she had been sceptical on having them adopt at their age, but suddenly she had changed her mind and claimed she would do everything in her power to get them a child. Her efforts had paid off, now all they had to do was sign a few papers and the child would be theirs to take home. It was a sooner than he had expected, but he was glad. No doubt the old doctor didn't mind if they came a few weeks early. Suddenly a thing Eva, the social worker, said caught his attention. A name. They couldn't go on calling him lad and little. He turned to his wife.  
  
"Sue, what are we going to call him? I just didn't think of that."  
  
His wife smiled warmly.  
  
"I know you didn't, so I took the liberty and found a name for him. How about Brandon? It's a pretty name don't you think, and I always wanted to give that name to my child."  
  
Jacob nodded, then turned to Eva, who was watching them, smiling.  
  
"Alright then. I will put that name down then. You just sign here, and here, and then there. I'm going to call the children's home, and tell them you will be coming to fetch him later today." She stood up and walked out of the office. Jacob nodded and smiled at his wife, who was diligently signing her name on papers after he handed them to her. When she was finished she stacked them neatly and put them on the middle of Eva's desk and turned to him, beaming.  
  
"We are finally going to have a child. Who's going to grow up in a healthy environment and be happy. A little child." She whispered and her eyes shone as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
He swept her in a hug and held her close. He shared her feelings, he wanted to weep as well. How long they had waited, and now it was finally happening. They straightened themselves out as Eve came bustling back into the room. She smiled and gathered the papers up in her arms.  
  
"This seems all in order. Here, I'll write down the address and you can go and fetch little Brandon immediately. Congratulations." Eve's smiled widened even more, and she looked triumphant.  
  
Jacob returned her smile.  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to us."  
  
Eve just smiled more, and after making some small talk, the Bakers left her office. Just when they closed the door they heard a phone ring and someone answer.  
  
"Yes Annalise, they just left. Dinner with you and Abe tonight? Of course, wouldn't miss a chance to meet my sister and her most adorable son."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
They had both been silent on the drive to the children's home. They were hesitant in their anticipation when they walked through the yellow front doors of the orphanage. They stood in the hallway for a little while, not sure on where to go. Their dilemma was quickly solved when a young woman in torn jeans came walking.  
  
"Hello there. You must be the Bakers, right? I'm Alice, nice to meet you." She held her hand out to them and they shook it.  
  
"I've just spoken with the social worker, and everything is in order. Just come with me and you can get your child." She smiled genially and turned to walk up some stairs. They followed her, and finally stopped outside a large blue door with a flying bird painted on it.  
  
"This is the room, he's alone now. Everything has been taken care off, you can go home with him when you want. Best wishes." The girl scooted off, and left them alone.  
  
"Sue, you go first." Jacob said to his wife, who nodded and opened the door slowly.  
  
The room was painted in a warm yellow, and there were three beds in there. Some toys were neatly stacked in the corner. Jacob felt his heart tighten as he saw the, no his little boy sitting on the edge on one of the beds, watching them with large eyes.  
  
"Hello" he whispered. "Alice said I was going to get a new mommy and daddy today. Are you my mommy and daddy now?"  
  
Sue sniffled and bent down to hug the child.  
  
"Yes. If you want us to be, we will be your new mommy and daddy." She said to the wide-eyed child.  
  
"I don't have to stay here then? The kids don't like me. The boys who sleep here say I should go away." He said dejectedly.  
  
"No, we are going to live in a beautiful house, and you can have your own room, and make new friends, and everyone will like you." Sue said and held him closer.  
  
The boy smiled happily at the thought.  
  
"Me and Sue, your mommy, wanted to give you a name, as you don't have one anymore." Jacob said as he bent down to be on eye-level with the child.  
  
"But I already have a name." He said and frowned. "Allan and Jack said my name was jackass. They are the boys who sleep here." He explained.  
  
"That's not a name. It's a bad thing to say." Jacob told him.  
  
"Oh, what did you want to be my name?"  
  
"Me and mommy were thinking Brandon. Do you like it?"  
  
"Brandon... I want my name to be like yours too."  
  
"You mean Baker?" He nodded eagerly. "All right. Let's go home then Brandon Baker." Jacob said and hugged his wife and son.  
  
~~~*~~~~~~*~~~  
  
Quite hurried, but things will hopefully start going up soon. Next chapter the will go home, hopefully up soon, or I won't have the time, as I'm starting exams may 3rd , I think I'll try to study some. Then the school will be finished, and some partying will have to be done, so maybe three weeks... I'll try to make the next chapter extra long.  
  
Thanks for the name suggestions Launigsiae and Siripiritus, I'm still not sure on the name, but we'll come up with something. Thanks Morgana and Quacjen and Unzum (I'll take you up on your offer for the next, 'k). 


	4. Welcome Home

  
  
He pressed his nose to the window and watched the images fly by. At first they had driven through a city, so big he thought it was never going to end but now it was only trees. So many trees they wouldn't have fitted in the big city. He yawned and sat back in his seat. His mommy was sleeping and his daddy was driving and humming to himself. He had some toys and books with him, but he had already played with them and he was bored. And even a little hungry.  
  
"Daddy. I'm hungry."  
  
His father stopped humming and met his eyes in the mirror.  
  
"We are going to stop soon and have something to eat. Then you can have a hamburger and soda, and maybe some candy. Just play with your toys till then sweetheart."  
  
"But I'm hungry now. I want candy now."  
  
"I think I have a chocolate bar here if you are really hungry."  
  
He nodded eagerly and took the chocolate his father gave him, taking a bite of it, singing to himself as he munched.  
  
Jacob laughed. It was amazing how fast the little boy had accepted his new parents. It was only a month since they had first taken him home and in a matter of days he was acting like he had been with them his whole life. Jacob knew that his lack of memory had been a great factor in it. He was vulnerable and needed someone to look after him, so as soon as the opportunity rose he jumped to it and adapted amazingly quickly. The boy was a little shy, but not terribly so. His curiosity most often got the better of him.  
  
A large McDonalds-sign caught his attention and he put an arm out to rouse his wife, who blinked sleepily and yawned.  
  
"Brandon complained of hunger so I thought we'd stop and get something to eat." Jacob told her as he parked the car.  
  
"We should have stopped earlier. You go in and order, I'll bring Brandon he must be starving." They both stepped out of the car and Jacob headed inside after handing the keys to his wife.  
  
Sue sighed when she saw the mess her son was. Chocolate all over his face and clothes.  
  
"I told your daddy not to give you candy. We'll have to go and get clean before we eat. Come on." She took his messy hand in hers and headed to the toilet.  
  
When they finally got back Jacob was already seated. Brandon ran to him and giggled when his dad swept him up and sat him in his lap.  
  
"Here is your food." Jacob said and handed his son a paper bad with colourful pictures printed on it.  
  
Brandon eagerly began tearing at the bag, trying to get the bag open but before he could it was taken away.  
  
"No, to both of you. Brandon, come and sit in your own seat." He scowled at his mother as he slid down and trotted to the other chair. Suddenly, something bright caught his eye. He turned and saw a multi-coloured playing area, with a TV and a slide.  
  
"You can go there when you finish your food."  
  
He started to whine, but his mother had already started taking out his food, and there actually was a toy there, with the chicken and the fries.  
  
"You remembered to get him juice Jacob?" He looked up and pouted.  
  
"I want soda." He whined  
  
"The juice is much better, that's why daddy got it for you. It's a special juice you know." His eyes widened. That wasn't so bad.  
  
He contently sat back and ate his fries and sipped his special juice. His mother and father were talking about their new house, but he wasn't interested. He was getting full and he wanted to play. He glanced at his parents. They were engrossed in their discussion and their food. It probably wouldn't hurt to go and play a little. He slid off his chair and trotted over to the play area. He first tried out the slide and then he went and watched the TV. There were no other children there, only a teenage girl mopping the floor. He wondered why she was doing it.  
  
"Do you live here?"  
  
The girl looked up and stared at him.  
  
"What? No, I work here." She said and smiled.  
  
"Why do you work here?"  
  
"To get some money." She stopped cleaning and stared at him curiously.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?"  
  
He put his hand to his forehead. His mother had taken him to the barber to have his hair cut. She said it would be in his way if it were so long.  
  
"I don't know." He told the girl, whose eyes had gotten very wide.  
  
"Is your name Harry Potter?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
He frowned. That name seemed familiar. He must have known Harry.  
  
"No. My name is.."  
  
"Brandon, oh this is where you went." His mother came running and knelt down beside him. "Don't go away like that without telling me and your father."  
  
He looked back at the girl and saw that she had a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"You are his mother?" The girl asked, staring at Sue, who smiled.  
  
"Yes. I may be a little older then most, but I'm glad for our little miracle. Thank you for looking after him. We have to go now, it's getting late and we have a long way to go." His mother said as she took him in her arms and walked out to the car.  
  
His father was already there, and there was soft music coming from the speakers. After a little while the music and his parents' soft voices along with the steady rhythm of the car lulled him to sleep, filing the name of Harry Potter away in his memories.

* * *

His mother awaked him several hours later. He blinked and saw that they had come to a stop outside a beautiful cottage with a grown garden. He turned to his mother as she had helped him out of the car.  
  
"Is this our new home mommy?" He asked hopefully.  
  
His mother smiled at him.  
  
"Do you like it? You will have your own room upstairs, and there is a swing in the tree in the back."  
  
"Are you two coming?" Hs father had already opened the front door and was waiting for them, grinning.  
  
He took his mother's hand and together they walked into the little house.  
  
It was much nicer house then the other had been. It had a warmer feeling, but it was still familiar, as it had all their furniture. He walked from room to room, familiarising himself with his new home. His parents watched smiling.  
  
"Isn't it nice Brandon? Do you want to come and see your room?" Sue asked, and he beamed at her, taking her hand again as the ascended the rickety stairs.  
  
"Here it is." His mother stopped and indicated a brown door with a teddy bear on the front. "See, this is your name." She pointed to the bear.  
  
He opened the door and stared in awe at his room. It had blue walls and wooden furniture. There was a little bed with a teddy bear sitting on it. He picked it up and cuddled it.  
  
"That's Gilbert, me and daddy bought him for you. He can be your friend. Shall I show you me and daddy's room?"  
  
He stared at his new friend, and he was sure Gilbert stared back, and winked. He smiled and hugged the teddy before running to his mother to view the rest of their new home.  
  
When they returned from their grand tour, his father had somehow magicked forth a plate of cookies and some cocoa, which he and Gilbert gratefully accepted, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"I see you found Gilbert. How do you like your room?" Jacob asked.  
  
He looked up from feeding the teddy a cookie and described his room with great enthusiasms.  
  
"Come with us and see. There was an aeroplane, and a desk. Come now." He pulled at his father's sleeve, who laughed and went with him.

* * *

* * *

**Author notes:**

Sorry for the lack of content in this chapter. I promise something will be starting in the next. I'm just in the middle of exams, and the only thing I could think of were rocks and Romans.  
  
But do you think I should call him Brandon, or Harry? Harry can be a bit confusing, but then Brandon is too. Tell me what you think please.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
**Launigsiae**  
  
**Quacjen**: The names are not at all random. I actually put a lot of thought into the names. Jacob and James both have the same meaning, and Sue means lily. I had a little trouble finding a name for Harry, it's so cheap to make it Harry again, and all the names with the same meaning were so unpleasant. I have always thought the name Don to be nice, and Brandon means "little raven" so I felt it fitted nicely.  
  
I thought that Mason had been very overused so I didn't want to use it, so I settled for Baker instead.  
  
**Talamh  
**  
**TatraMegami  
**  
**Ariana Dumbledore  
**  
And **Unzum**, of course.


End file.
